Just A Pirate
by ADVluv4life
Summary: Captain Swan. Killian POV. Inspired by, not only 3X05, but also a prompt '[A Taste of] Sacrifice'. Having to do with Killian's decision; to tell or not to tell- that is the question...! I think it's a decent size, and I hope you enjoy it.


I always knew nothing good would stay with me forever, nothing good ever has anyway. So why would I hope that Swan would be any different? Pan knows this, he probably planned this.

I'm a bump on a log compared to her feelings for Baelfire, _Neal_. She, she loves him. He's the father of her child, her_ true love._ He's...the only thing stopping us from being together. I don't have to tell her what I know. We could get Henry and find a way off the island, get away from here. Get away_ together_- No, I couldn't do that to Emma. Emma...she deserves a choice, even a nonexistent one. I must tell her.

I move through the trees separating me from the group, it has to be long over five minutes since our kiss. I must be right since everyone turns to look at me, almost_ relieved_ to see my appearance. "There you are, Hook. Thought we'd have to send out a search party." the prince says, jokingly. I make a poor attempted of a chuckle, distracted.

"Aye, here I am." I turn to look at the fire off to my side then move to take a seat on the log, that is me..

Regina, who has never held her tongue, and certainly won't hold it now, speaks out, "I thought you were getting fire wood?" I peer over, her arms crossing her chest.

I look to Emma, I can tell she disappointed that I failed at that one task, to keep them off our trail,_ 'Well, trust me my dear, no one would ever think of you kissing me, no worries.'_ The truth of the thought pains me.

"Well, I was doing just that," I started, "When Pan decided to drop by for a visit." Everyone stills, and becomes completely attentive. Both Charming and Emma move closer, not long after the others join them. Slowly they gather around me.

"So," Charming says, "What did he say?" He probably thinks Pan offered me a deal, sorry Princey, not again tonight.

"I suppose he decided we earned some information." I move my eyes about the group, stopping them at Emma's, "Your Neal, is here on the island." Just pour the rum on the injury, just like that.

"What?" Snow asks, she places a hand on Emma's shoulder, looking to her excitedly, "Emma, Neal is alive."

"He's alive?" Emma asks me, you'd figure she'd have more emotion, but her voice is tentative, frail. I nod, why use a voice I no longer believe I have? Why isn't she jumping in 'harrah'? Can they all just get it over with?

"Emma," Charming asks, "Aren't you happy? Neal, he's alive, you can be together."

Emma looks to both her parents, shaking her head, backing away. "No, he can't be." She turns her eyes back to my own, "Pan has to be lying, Neal must have died, there's no way-"

"He's not, Love. Why _would_ he?" To hurt me,_ to hurt us_. I want to say, but there is no _us_, just a pirate. "He's not a liar, Swan, he's a demon. He manipulates us into giving him what he wants, but he's never lied, why would he start now?"

No reply, no one could answer the question. I stand, ready to walk away. "Where are you going?" her father questions, not willing to move away from his daughter's shocked form.

"I delivered the message, now I would like to be alone." I then walked to the edge of the trees.

"Hook, don't leave, please." her voice says, almost a whisper.

I can't turn around, not now, not even with every fiber of my being telling me to. If I did I know I'd want to hold her, to kiss her, to steal her away to our own little world. "Just be happy your loved one is alive, Swan. You get to be with the one you love, is that truly a terrifying thing?" With those last words I continue my exit. They probably think I'm not coming back, that I'm leaving, but I can't leave her. Hopefully she knows that. With so many emotions running through my veins I have to get away for a short time, there's no telling what I actions I may take if I don't.

* * *

**Do I even have to say****_ 'inspired by events in 3X05'_****? Well, I just did. Also inspired by the prompt, ****_'[A Taste of] Sacrifice'_****, I don't know if you can tell, but yeah. I'm just really inspired to write little short fics for OUAT, I did a super (duper) short fic (from Killian's POV) before, ****_Honor_****. And I also did a one-shot (from OC's POV with the Lil' Sh- we all adore aka Pan), Pan's May. You could totally read those if you wanted to :)**

**I'm just saying, I really don't plan on adding anything to this, maybe I will if I get a sudden jolt of 'I need to do this', but the possibility is pretty low. I hoped you enjoyed it though, please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
